The Amazing Nicky Little
by Aaliyah-Charity
Summary: Hey, this is another twisted version of 'The Outsiders' and a Pepper Ann character! You'll love Chapter 3! ^_^!
1. Default Chapter

The Amazing Nicky Little  
  
By: Aaliyah-Charity  
  
A/N: I'm still working on 'Pepper Ann' and all my other stories, but I wanted to get this on out. I have a million others I want to put out too, it's just I don't have the Internet at home! It's hard to find time now that school is going to close soon. But, anyways, enjoy my stories! I hope you like this one about Nicky! As you know, I will probably change her a bit like Pepper Ann. One day, I will write stories in which they are like on the show. But for now, enjoy my twisted variation! Oh, if you want to imagine Nicky as a real person, think Jewel or Julia Stiles. (Yeah, I watch too many movies and listen to too much music.)  
  
Disclaimer: Sue Rose owns Pepper Ann, and S.E. Hinton owns 'The Outsiders.'  
  
Prologue: This Is My Life  
  
2 Years Ago: 1965  
  
(View focuses on a picture. A class picture actually. The boys are pretty differentiated. The girls....all of them are blonde except for two girls. Now, the narrator speaks.)  
  
Well, this is my class picture. My twin, Ponyboy, isn't in it, because he's not in my class. Now, I'll point you out where I am. I'm the blonde. Wait-every girl in my class is blonde. Let me see....I'd love to be that blonde. (The view changes to a pretty, all-American girl that every guy wants and dreams about late at night. The view moves along.) So, moving on, I'd even love to say that girl is me. (View points to an ogress-looking bully type girl.) But that's not me. That's me....right over there. (View points to an average-sized girl, with short blonde hair, bangs covering her left eye. She is wearing a green sweater, long red skirt, and a blue sweater hanging from her hips.) Nothing is wrong with me, I'm just....plain, and I don't wear makeup, either. Our family's looks goes to my brothers. Even my parents say so.  
  
Yep, I'm just plain Nicky. Nicky Anise Little Curtis. Twelve. Lots of allergies and sinuses, though. But that's basically it. Um-I have three brothers, and one's my twin. He's Ponyboy. He always gets the attention from everyone. Sodapop gets all the attention from the girls. And then there's Darry. He's always mean to me. Yep, he's just a mean guy. Nothing to it. Of course, my brothers and I don't exactly spend time with each other. I'm just another person in the house to them. I'm just someone who got born with their precious brother of theirs. But other than that, I guess you could say I was smart. I have an A average. I play the violin, viola, cello, doublebass, guitar, piano, autoharp, bassoon, and oboe.  
  
(View changes to another spot on the picture. It shows a brilliant red head, with a great smile.) Now, that's someone I wouldn't mind being. But I'm not. That's Pepper Ann, one of my best friends. She always stands out. Always. And she's definitely not like me. How we're friends is beyond me. (Picture changes to show a limply boy with blackish-blue hair. He has a beanie on his head, slouched, and appears to not have a care in the world.) Now, that's Milo Kamillani. Actually, without Pepper Ann, I don't think we would know each other's names. But since she's here, we are.  
  
Sometimes I wonder why I was born in this family. I will never fit in. My parents pay a lot more attention to my brothers than me. This really is bad. Why did I get the bad breaks? This isn't fair. This really isn't fair. I hate this. Oh well, without suffering, there would be no compassion. But when is my suffering going to end?  
  
A/N: So, do you like it so far? ^_^! Review, please! It's gonna get better! 


	2. 1966

The Amazing Nicky Little  
  
By: Aaliyah-Charity  
  
A/N: Hey, this chapter is really kind of sad, so be forewarned.  
  
Disclaimer: 'The Outsiders' belongs to S.E. Hinton and Sue Rose owns Pepper Ann.  
  
Chapter 1: One Year Later-1966  
  
"C'mon, honey," my Mama hurries me, as I grab my autoharp. I had just won first place at the ReAlto's Junior Orchestra, and had just earned a trophy to prove it. It would soon be sent and shipped to our house.  
  
"That's my daughter," I overheard Daddy say as he slipped his arm around my Mama. I was smiling fiercely. I don't mean to, and I'm not conceited, but I don't get that often, mostly Darry the superstar football hero does. People in the marching band marching bassoon isn't going to get as much recognition as much the pretty (snobby, air headed) cheerleaders or the (egotistic) tough football players, so I guess I better be happy with Orchestra. Actually, to me, Orchestra has a better feel than Band, but not a lot of people agree with me. Oh well.  
  
Daddy started driving home and Mama was talking to us and Daddy was saying how proud he was of me and Mama was saying how I was as great as Itzak Perlman (yeah, right) and Yo-Yo Ma (in my dreams). Though when we get home we will probably see my oldest Darry boasting about his football victories, and my brothers encouraging him vigorously.  
  
"Hey, Daddy, when I'm sixteen, do you think I'll have my own car or will I have to share with Ponyboy?" I ask.  
  
"Oh no, Nicky, don't even remind me. I already have Sodapop to worry about," Daddy joked.  
  
"Yeah, we didn't have a problem with Darry driving," Mama added, laughing.  
  
"Mama, Daddy, I can't express how appalled I am at your attitude of your son's driving!" I say.  
  
"Oh, honey, you know we're just joking," Mama says.  
  
"Yeah, and besides, my brothers and I aren't exactly close, so........," I honestly tell them.  
  
"Nicky!" both of my parents scold me at the same time.  
  
"Well, they always leave me out; their friends love to make fun of me, so what am I supposed to say?" I tell them.  
  
"Oh, sweetie, they're just being boys," Mama tells me.  
  
"Yes, I suppose," I answer.  
  
"Well, it is hard, being the only girl with three brothers, but what about the only boy with five sisters like me?" my dad asks, remembering.  
  
"Nicky, promise me you'll resolve your conflicts with your brothers," Mama says.  
  
"Yes, I shall try, but they shall too," I say.  
  
"That's my girl," Daddy says, stopping at the red light. As it turned green, Daddy went straight ahead. A huge packing truck was uncontrollably coming towards us, and it was too late.  
  
"Daddy! Mama!" I yell, but suddenly I was knocked unconscious by the impact of the collision.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(At the Curtis house)  
  
"Nicky!" Ponyboy suddenly shouts, jerking from his nap.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sodapop asked.  
  
"I don't know, I just felt something, like something happened to Nicky," Ponyboy answered, very confused.  
  
"So that thing about twins was true!" Two-Bit yelps. Suddenly the phone rings....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When I awoke, I was being rolled on a stretcher, I could tell.  
  
"Hey, buddy, where's my parents?" I try to sit up, but someone holds me down.  
  
"Stay down, you're about to go to surgery, you're bleeding all over the place," some woman tells me, and I stay down. I then see Ponyboy and my brothers staring at me as I get rolled away. What are they staring at? They never cared about me before....  
  
"Nicky? Nicky?" someone shakes me. I open my eyes, and the light hurts my eyes. I see a doctor.  
  
"Nicky, I know you are in bad shape, but your mother want to see you, so we're going to put you in a wheelchair," he says, and then I'm wheeled off, and I ache everywhere. I'm stopped abruptly, and my brothers stare at me.  
  
"Oh, dear Nicky, I love you darling," my Mama says as her index finger brushed down my bloody right cheek, "Make me proud." And then she died. I felt my pupils of my eyes go to the back of my head as I was shaking. I was wheeled away........  
  
A/N: So, did you like it? Oh, hey, I'm doing a story about Milo, too. E- mail me at Aaliyah-Charity@hotmail.com if you want a preview! ^_^! 


	3. A Waste of Time

The Amazing Nicky Little By: Aaliyah-Charity  
  
A/N: Hey, sorry I haven't updated! I only get to when I go to the library! (I don't know how to spell Shinanagins, sorry.) Oh, if you're wondering, this is set in the sixties. This chapter might be a little boring to you, but a lot of funny stuff happens at the end. Please, all suggestions are welcome! ^_^!  
  
Disclaimer: The Outsiders and Pepper Ann belongs to S.E. Hinton and Sue Rose.  
  
Chapter 3: A Waste of Time  
  
I was walking down the streets of Hazelnut to the bus stop to go back home to Tulsa like I do every day from school. Orchestra went on a perplexing hour later than expected, but I'm quite sure my brothers won't even notice. Pepper Ann and I walked away from the school of learning and education to go to our respective homes. Milo was staying at the school to work on his "masterpiece" of art sculptures. "C'mon, Nicky, Crazy Twin Shinanagins is coming on!" Pepper Ann urged me wistfully as she dragged me on the bus that would take us two towns away to our houses. In Tulsa, I live closest, on the East side, and Pepper Ann lives on the West side. Milo lived somewhere in between. I suppose we should spend some time and energy to make our town of Tulsa a more valueable place, but we don't. As I went in with my violin, I wished desperately that I was going to be alone. When I entered, I heard no shouting of foul play in the livingroom, my wishes granted. I cheered a yelp of joy and set up a most perfect practice area in the small room I had. It was originally a large cellar/pantry, but I like it anyways. It's better than sharing a room with my brothers, though it might establish a friendlier bond and distinguish between us. "Finally, I can be at peace," I say in relief, having the door open for once while practicing. I played my scales loud and clear, not all piano, just fertissimo (A/N: don't know how to spell that!). As I progressed from Bach to Kabalevsky to Paganini to Rimsky-Korsakoff, it was finally eight o'clock when I switched to Chopin. I hadn't noticed my brothers and their pals come in. I had just started the great, refreshing Mazurka. I just love the way it feels when you switch from one rhythm to another in that song. Though at first when I played it, I broke six of Mama's glass figurines playing the high notes. Finally four minutes and three seconds later, I was done, sweat pouring everywhere. I turned away and found my brothers and all their friends standing in the doorway staring at me. "Um....hi," I said, looking left and right continuously. "Whatever, keep it down, do you want our ears to burst?" Darry scolded me. Uh, thanks a lot. Now you see why I was glad when everyone was gone? "Um....okay," I said, and turned back, wiping the rosin that got on the strings. I looked up, and saw the glass of the picture frame that held a picture of my family had broken............ I was doing my homework when I heard my brothers and their friends talking. I seldom easedrop, but I couldn't help it. Many great historical figures had been great in the field of spy, you know. The Civil War is racked-packed of spyers, men and women. "Why'd you say that to Nicky? She was good, actually," Ponyboy said. My mouth dropped open in surprise. When I first played, he'd yell at me to stop so he could watch television. Actually, everyone in my family did that, but that was in the third grade. "I don't know," Darry replied. Oh, what a reason.... Suddenly the phone rang. "Hello?" Sodapop answered, "Oh yeah....Hold on....NICKY!!!! PEPPER ANN IS ON THE PHONE!!!!" he yelled. Yes! Finally something to relieve me of my misery and boredom! I ran out and ripped the phone from Sodapop's hand. "Hello?" I asked into the phone. "NICKY! DID YOU SEE CRAZY TWINS SHINANAGINS?! THEY WENT TO MARS!!!!" Pepper Ann yelled. Though we were fourteen, she acted as she did at twelve. "Oh, Pepper Ann, I must admit Crazy Twins Shinanagins is an amusing waste of time, but it is a waste of time none-the-less. Instead of watching that show, you should be reading a great Jane Austen novel, or out volunteering, or learning a trade," I lectured her. "Nicky, I would, but there's only the fact that that's....boring! And what about your fifteenth-century haiku discussion groups? That's a waste of time," she said matter-of-factly. I felt my calm nature slip away from me as my fists tightened. My teeth chattered in anger, my eyes showing my insanity. "Did you call me to tell me of news or did you call to baffle me!?!" I yelled. I felt fourteen eyes stare at me. "Um....sorry. Anyways, Milo wants to know if tomorrow we can stay in Hazelnut a bit longer before we head on the bus to inspect his art, and then go to Greazy & Cheesy," she informed me, a little nervous. "Okay Pepper Ann," I agreed. "Oh, I have to go Nicky, Mom wants to call Grandma to ask about her wart removal," Pepper Ann told me. "Okay, bye........AND FIFTEENTH CENTURY HAIKU DISCUSSION GROUPS ARE NOT A WASTE OF TIME!!!!" I yelled and then hung up. Fourteen eyes stared at me once again. I smiled nervously and walked away to my room. "What the hell is 15th Century Haiku groups?" I heard Two-bit ask. I started laughing obnoxiously. I usually don't, but in these premises, I did. About five minutes later, I heard Darry call me for dinner. I sat up straight at the kitchen table by myself and ate while reading a string- instrument magazine I got a life-subscription to. I had to go into a contest to win it, but I won! ^_^! About ten minutes later, the phone rang again. I ignored it, but I heard Dally pick it up. At least it wasn't Two-Bit, he would harrass the caller senseless. "It's for you," he told me, throwing it in my face. "Oh, thanks a LOT!" I said, sarcasticially. "Hello?" I said into the phone. "Hi, Nicky, it's Milo. P.A. called and said you blew her ear off because she insulted your dicussion groups," he said. "Yes, I was quite apalled at her choice of words," I said, "Did Pepper Ann hire you to call me about it?" "Um....no....well....yes. We wanted to see if you were alright. And you know how we all get when you start getting angry. P.A. should know. Remember that time you ran after her with an ax?" he reminded me. "I have no recollection," I denied the event. "Whatever. So, tomorrow, you and P.A. will be astounded by the masterpiece I created! It will be so good, everyone will love it!" he said eagerly, "It has that special thing in it. It has-oomph!" "Oomph? Milo, you haven't used that word since we were twelve," I told him. "Well, I finally made the inspiration to break through my artist's block," he said. "Okay, if that's how you feel....," I said. "Well, chao amiga, my stepdad wants me to mow the lawn," he said, and we hung up. At nine-thirty? Hm.... I went to my room and sat at my desk and read Emma, which has to be the best book Jane Austen has written. The plot, the emotions, the realism, it just captivates your soul. As I read on, I hadn't noticed it was midnight. The book was too captivating-at least until ten o'clock when I fall asleep. If not I sleep at nine o'clock on the dot for a most rested soul. So there I was, asleep, face down with my nose in my Jane Austen book on my desk. "Nicky! Nicky!" someone shook my shoulder, whispering loudly. "What?" I asked, my head shot up. It was Darry. "It's midnight, and you're going to get a neck cramp sleeping like that," he said. "Um....okay," I said, "Good night." "Good night. Hey, Nicky? I'm sorry about what I said about your violin playing. You really were good," he apologized. "Apology accepted, though you could've said that back in third grade," I said, and he went off, laughing. I slept quite peacefully that night. At the crack of five o'clock a.m., I awoke. I went out to run for thirty minutes, while reviewing my Italian studies. It was very important I did this, since I'm not an athelete. My entire family is very athletic, except for my great-grandfather and myself. He was a shrimp-fisherman expert and I'm the musician. We never met, but we are both the oddballs in our family bloodline. At five-thirty, I came back inside, and practiced my violin (softly, of course) until six o'clock when I retrieved the morning paper. I sat down in the kitchen table when Two-Bit and my brothers came in to get breakfast, and soon Dally, the rude telephone passer, came in, too. Me, I just sat there reading the stock market pages and eating an energy loaf while freshly squeezed orange juice. "What are you reading?" Dally asked in a snobbish voice. "Stock market. Nasdaq is doing quite well, they went up three points, but they need to diversify their stocks, or else they won't be able to get out of their next slump," I said. "Whatever. Ew, what the hell are you eating?" he questioned in his egotistic voice. "Energy loaf. Has all the essential nutrients and vitamins to delay the on-going process of osteoporosis. Why do you ask?" I asked. He didn't answer, so I continued my daily routine in the house until I heard a knock at the door. "NICKY! WE GOTTA HURRY! I HAVE TO GET BACK AT ALICE KANE FOR PUTTING THAT STUPID RUMOR ABOUT ME!!!!" Pepper Ann hurried me up. "Was that true?" Milo asked. "No, I do NOT like Joey Bean. He's Moose's age, for Pete's sake. His older bro Craig....oh yeah. Now THAT's a guy I like," Pepper Ann went into a daze. "Um, P.A., you know that Nicky's brothers and pals are right behind you inside and they probably heard every word. Besides, this Joey Bean isn't as bad as the other rumors Alice Kane has said about you," Milo states. At this time, we were presently seated on the steps of my house, arguing profoundly. "Pepper Ann, you shan't be ashamed. Many historic couples has had a record of age-difference marriages. Why even the bible figure Rebekah married at a young adolecence age to a man ages older than she. So don't think you can't fall in love with Joey. The only obsene thing is that you fancy the likes of his older brother, Craig-oh Craig-huhhhhh Craig. Anyways,-Pepper Ann? Are you alright?" I stopped speaking. "I DO NOT LIKE JOEY BEAN! HE'S NINE YEARS OLD!!!! IT'S CRAIG I LOVE! CRAIG! CRAIG! CRAIG! OH I LOVE YOU CRAIG! CRAIG! CRAIG! CRAIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG-" "Pepper Ann?" Craig asked her, for he was right behind her, hearing every word. I screamed in agony. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelped and dragged Milo and I away, screaming at the top of her lungs. I caught a glance of my brothers and their friends looking as if we were crazy. I didn't blame them. Not a bit. 


End file.
